This invention relates generally to devices for protecting watch crystals against scratching, chipping, pitting, and the like. More specifically, this invention relates to a relatively simple and easily mounted overlay for protecting a glass or plastic watch crystal while advantageously providing decorative ornamentation which does not interfere with normal use of the watch for visual time determination.
Wristwatches are provided in many different forms typically including a lightweight casing carried by a strap or band designed to fit about a person's wrist. Watch or clock mechanisms within the casing include analog or digital time indicating apparatus exposed on a face of the watch to permit rapid visual observation of the current time of day. The time indicating apparatus is normally protected by a transparent glass or plastic watch crystal which prevents damage to the working mechanisms of the wristwatch. However, watch crystals are subject to scratching and chipping and other damage, particularly when the crystal is formed from plastic as used widely on modern relatively low-cost watches. Such scratching or chipping of the watch crystal can significantly detract from the appearance of the wristwatch.
In addition, a substantial market exists for a wide range of novelty items which include wristwatches. For example, brightly colored watch casing and/or wrist straps are relatively popular with many consumers, frequently in the form of a relatively inexpensive watch which can be worn as an item of costume jewelry. Moreover, novelty watches having cartoon or celebrity caricature images on the face thereof have been popular for many years. However, in such novelty watches, a plastic watch crystal is typically used and is highly susceptible to scratching or chipping during use.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively lightweight and inexpensive protective overlay for preventing scratching or chipping of a watch crystal, wherein the overlay is adapted to bear selected decorative ornamentation to enhance the visual appearance of the wristwatch without impairing normal use of the watch for indicating time of day.